El interior de Seras
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: Una nueva luz de esperanza comienza a brotar del interior de Seras Victoria


El interior de Seras

Después del desastre ocurrido en Londres debido a Millennium nuestro cuartel quedo destruido, casi en ruinas, nuestros compañeros murieron, mi ama perdió un ojo, mi amo desapareció y Bernadotte… El murió y al beber de su sangre quedo como parte de mi esencia.

Mi ama Integra y yo hemos levantado todo desde cero, la he cuidado y acompañado después que su mayordomo Walter muriera al traicionarnos, sé que ella lo veía como a un padre y yo como a un amigo, pues si, perdimos casi todo.

-Seras ¿a qué hora traen el té?

-En seguida llegara Matthew con su merienda ama

Ha pasado un año desde todo el incidente y he visto a mi ama destrozada por perder a Walter y más por haber perdido a mi maestro, tengo la sensación de que Sr Integra sentía algo por mi amo, los primeros días se la pasaba en cama, fumando o en el sótano donde solía estar Alucard; nunca la vi llorar pero si notaba su respiración agitada y las comisuras de sus ojos sonrojadas.

-Ha pasado un año….- susurra mi ama- me niego a creer que ha muerto… Sé que el regresará.

-Ama Integra ¿Sentía algo por mi amo? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?

-Porque era mi sirviente y de todos modos ahora es demasiado tarde para ello.

-Si mi maestro volviera ¿le confesaría su amor?

-Por supuesto que no

-si Bernadotte no hubiera muerto… Quizá podríamos haber sido algo más.

Por lo general Pip y yo estábamos en desacuerdo, me parecía incluso un acosador, sin embargo era muy agradable, siempre con una buena energía, me hacia reír y me llamaba cariño, solía decirme que era la niña más inocente que él había llegado a conocer. Comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta, me dolía pensar en lo que jamás llegaríamos a ser; podría decir que entiendo muy bien cómo se siente Sr Integra.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto que la respiración de mi ama es irregular, lucha por contener sus emociones; cuando parece tener la fuerza suficiente para calmarse se levanta con tranquilidad, deposita el libro que tenía sobre su regazo en una mesita y con voz entrecortada me susurra

-Me retiro a dormir, descansa Victoria

-¿No desea que la acompañe Sr Integra?

-No, está bien solo quiero ir a dormir

La vi retirarse con la elegancia que acompaña su caminar, es demasiado dura para admitir sus sentimientos.

Me he quedado en la biblioteca, me siento tan sola sin Pip haciendo bromas, sin el sarcasmo de mi amo, sin las ordenes de mi ama, sin la relajante compañía de Walter, me arden los ojos y noto pequeñas gotas carmesí brotar de mis ojos, lo perdimos todo, mi maestro me ayudo a empezar de nuevo y me dejo a la mitad y Pip se fue cuando empezaba a tener esperanza de un futuro más claro.

-¿Por qué lloras cariño?- inquiere una voz tan tranquila como dolorosamente familiar

-¿Bernadotte? ¿Es usted? Realmente…- No puedo evitar comenzar a llorar con más fuerza, después de beber su sangre solo lo vi cuando acabamos con el teniente, pensé que se había disuelto en la profundidad de mi ser, tanto tiempo sin sentir la calidez de su presencia.

-Claro que soy yo cariño ¿Qué pasa? Quita esas dulces lágrimas de tus ojos

-Me siento tan sola, perdimos a mi maestro, nuestros compañeros y tu… me dejaste- siento que voy a llorar de nuevo- solo estamos mi ama Integra y yo… y ella esta tan abrumada por haber perdido a mi maestro que siempre quiere estar sola.

-Lamento no estar aquí, en cuerpo quiero decir pequeña

-Bernadotte no sabe la falta que me hace

-Vamos a tu cuarto, quiero mostrarte algo

Mientras me dirijo a mi habitación, ahora remodelada después de que se terminó de construir la mansión, debo admitir que sr Integra fue muy generosa conmigo y me permitió decorarla a mi gusto, me siento acompañada por la calidez de Pip

-Bonito cuarto cariño

-Gracias

-Seras recuéstate y relájate

Cuando me recuesto e intento relajarme siento como si Bernadotte se recostara conmigo

-Bien cariño, yo vivo en tu interior y debo admitir que es el lugar más bello y tierno que en el que he estado jamás, sin embargo puedo sentir tu dolor y tu soledad, perdóname por no estar contigo, por dejar que afrontaras esto sola pero por ahora olvídalo que estoy aquí para cuidarte. Cierra los ojos e imagina un lugar tranquilo que de una sensación de paz, dime ¿Qué lugar imaginas?

-La casita de Rio

-Oh si, era tan cálida y llena de paz… Mantén buenos recuerdos preciosa, eso es.

Me siento tranquila, como antes de que Londres fuera destruido, antes de que Bernadotte se fuera, antes de que mi maestro nos dejara; en lo más profundo de mi ser puedo sentir a Pip conmigo, sentirlo claramente.

-Bien cariño abre los ojos, es aquí donde yo habito, en tu corazón

Abro los ojos y ahí está, parado frente a mí con su sonrisa contagiosa, su alargada trenza enroscada en el cuello y ese tan familiar y molesto cigarrillo en sus labios, la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca el murió en mis brazos; se me inundan los ojos de lágrimas y corro a su encuentro mientras el abre los brazos para recibirme, me mira a los ojos y deposita suaves besos en cada ojo

-Yo te cuidare desde aquí incluso de ti misma cariño

Levanta una mano para acariciar mi cabello, sonríe y me vuelve a dar suaves besos desde la sien hasta la barbilla, me siento más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-Ahora Seras cariño ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a sr Integra?

-Pues…- siento que me sonrojo- que si no hubieses muerto tal vez podríamos ser algo más… No sabe lo mucho que lo extraño Bernadotte

-Yo estoy contigo, siempre que me necesites eso lo sabes; cuando sientas esa desesperación que experimentaste hoy puedes arrojarte al fondo de tu ser y encontrarme.

Me da un beso más esta vez en los labios, cierro los ojos abrumada por este bello sentimiento y me acurruco en los fuertes brazos de Pip Bernadotte dejándome acariciar por el sueño en esta noche de nueva esperanza.


End file.
